Darin and Rapheal
by candygirlpony56
Summary: Daring do is in new york city but she ran into some trouble with some purple dragon thugs that stole her purse but luckly she is not helpess and has some help
1. trouble in an alley

One night Daring Do was walking out of a Books A Million after a successful book singing in New York City. She started to walk down a street and came to an alley that she had to walk down. At the end of the alley stood two huge men with clubs and guns. They wore a purple dragon tattoo on their arms. She knew about these thugs. Hey there ya there. What ya doing? Um just going back to my hotel she said

One of them grabbed her purse lookie here the first thug said Oh man what a score. Give me back my purse she said. The guys laughed. What are you going to do about it? This she said as she took out her whip and craked it in the direction of the thug. She wrapped it around the one that had her purse and pulled it towards her and snatched the purse with one hand and with the other she punched the guy in the face that sent him falling into a wall and passing out. She walked over and unwrapped the thug and said I did ask nicely. On top of a rooftop there was a turtle in a red mask. Woah this chick can take care of herself and she has some nice moves. The first thug blew


	2. Help arrives

With one hand and with the other she punched the guy in the face that sent him falling into a wall and passing out. She walked over and unwrapped the thug and said I did ask nicely. On top of a rooftop there was a turtle in a red mask. Whoa this chick can take care of herself and she has some nice moves. The first thug whistled and all a sudden five more thugs appeared. Ya think u are so tough don't ya? Well let's just see how tough you are really. The turtle on the top of the roof said that's it as he jumped off the roof and landed right in front of the girl. Whoa she said. He smiled and kicked the first guy in the stomach He fell down and the turtle laughed and said sucker! He picked up the whip and threw it at the girl. Um thanks she said um thanks. BEHIND YOU the turtle shouted. There were five more thugs running sneaking up on her.


	3. stragety

She turned and took out her whip and started to crack it in the direction of the thugs. She turned to see how the turtle was doing, she gasped as she realized that his back was back with hers. She smiled. The turtle said you take care of those thugs and I will take care of these. She nodded and smiled evilly as she used her whip against the other thugs.


	4. FIGHTING TOGETHER

He pulled out his Sai weapons and said its Ninja time! He started to use battle with those things to knock out the thugs. Daring used her whip to fight off the other thugs and they knocked out all the thugs until the leader came up. The leader was HUGE! Darin said oh no. Don't sweat it we can take him together. Raphael jumped on the huge guy and started to hit him on the head over and over. Daring came from behind the HUGE thug whose name was Hun. He was the leader of the purple dragons and he hated turtles. She kicked him in the back with a powerful kick and it was hard enough to send flying through the air and into the far wall. He hit it and landed on the ground with a thud and a groan.

Racheal breathed a sigh of relief. Daring picked up her whip and Raphael picked up the purse that she dropped cause of all the fighting. Sorry about that. Um thanks she said. What is your name turtle? Raphael. She gasped and said oh my goodness you are one of the teenage mutant nija


	5. battle finshing

He pulled out his Sai weapons and said its Ninja time! He started to use battle with those things to knock out the thugs. Daring used her whip to fight off the other thugs and they knocked out all the thugs until the leader came up. The leader was HUGE! Darin said oh no. Don't sweat it we can take him together. Raphael jumped on the huge guy and started to hit him on the head over and over. Daring came from behind the HUGE thug whose name was Hun. He was the leader of the purple dragons and he hated turtles. She kicked him in the back with a powerful kick and it was hard enough to send flying through the air and into the far wall. He hit it and landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. Raphael ran over and hit him on the head to knock him out for sure. NOW STAY DOWN LOG BREATH!

Racheal breathed a sigh of relief. Daring picked up her whip and Raphael picked up the purse that she dropped cause of all the fighting. Sorry about that. Um thanks she said. What is your name turtle? Raphael. She gasped and said oh my goodness you are one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles! He said yeah want to make something out of it? She shook her head. Good Raphael said. She said I like your accent. He smiled where is that from? Brooklyn aw cool she said. Yeah I guess whatever. She picked up the purse and said thanks for the help Rapheal. He said yeah whatever don't mention it EVER! She laughed and gave him a kiss on the check. Oh shell he said blushing a bit. She waved and went away and ran into her hotel. Raphael picked up his Sai weapons and tucked them away in his belt and jumped back on the rooftop and started to patrol the rooftops again.


End file.
